


Caution

by mithborien



Category: Farscape
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-03
Updated: 2005-09-03
Packaged: 2017-10-19 13:12:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/201219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mithborien/pseuds/mithborien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for Farscape Friday @ LJ</p>
    </blockquote>





	Caution

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Farscape Friday @ LJ

"I dunno, I thought I saw fangs."

D’Argo sighs and looks into the hole again. “There’s nothing there, John,” he says patiently for the third time.

But John remembers Traltixx, the Vorc and that frelling plant that covered Moya’s skin. He remembers Peacekeepers in the corridors, Brindz hounds in the airlocks and a girl who wasn’t a girl. He remembers being tortured, being hunted and running from the universe at large. He remembers life, love and that desperate hope that he won’t fuck things up this time.

“Check it again,” he says firmly, drawing his gun. “Just check it again.”


End file.
